Puzzle Pieces
by Jayjaylove
Summary: The Shield and Fortress hate each other. However Vince McMahon is making them work together. Will Seth Rollins and Rudi Scott get their groups to get along. Will their secret love come out? Lets just say this is a hard Puzzle to solve.
1. Chapter 1 The Shield and Fortress

At NXT there were a group of 3 girls. They were dominate. They were fierce. They were hot. They were scary. But one thing you couldn't deny, they were unstoppable. There were 2 groups of 3. One were men and the other were women. The men called themselves the Shield. The hounds of Justice. The females, on the other hand, called themselves Fortress. The tigers of liberty. The two groups were a lot alike. There was one crazy member. One strong member. One calm member. The Names of each member in The Shield: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins. The names of Each Member of Fortress: Alexis Dooley, Ruby Scott, and Rudi Scott. The Shield and Fortress didn't really get along with each other. Each group thought they were better than the other. But sooner or later they had to work with each other. If they liked it or not. This happened after 8 months in NXT. They were called into Vince McMahon's office.

Vince: You all must be wondering why I called you in hear.

They all nodded.

Vince: Well, I decided that in your debut on Survivor Series that you will all be working together as one force. You can decide on the name but if you cant tell me and I'll have someone pick for you.

They all looked at each other and scowled.

Roman: And Why do we have to work together?

Vince: You guys are all alike.

Dean and Alexis: WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!

Dean and Alexis looked at each other and turned the other way.

Rudi: What My friend meant Mr. McMahon is that all of us working together wouldn't work out as well as you hope.

Vince: Is that so? Well then if you cant work together, then what's the use of having you work for me?

Seth: We can handle it. Right guys?

The rest of the Shield agreed to Vince's offer. Vince looked at the girls.

Ruby: Fine! We'll work with the puppies of Justice.

The Fortress laughed at her comment

Vince: Very good girls. We will tell you the rest of the arrangements later this week.

Vince shook their hands and they all left. Dean stopped Ruby in the hall.

Dean: So we're puppies now?

Ruby: Yep! Little yappy, annoying, and bitc-

She was interrupted by Rudi: No time for arguing Ruby. That's Alexis's job.

Alexis looked up at that comment. Alexis is the crazy one of Fortress: Why do you say that, Miss Keep Calm and get along?

Rudi chuckled. Like Seth, she kept her group in order: Well you love to argue.

Alexis thought about it then nodded: Well don't get in our way during Survivor Series.

The guys looked at her.

Dean: We should be saying the same thing to you doll face. You girls will take us all down with anything you do.

Alexis: Is that so? Just because we're females doesn't mean we can't still kick you ass!

Dean gritted his teeth: You wanna bet?!

Seth: Alright break it up.

Rudi: We're gonna get going now since you don't wanna be nice Alexis.

Alexis backed away from Dean and went back to Ruby and Rudi

Alexis: This isn't over Ambrose!

Dean: Right back at ya Dooley.

Rudi stopped Seth before he got too far away.

Rudi: You think it'll work?

Seth: I'm not sure at this point.

Rudi: Text me. We gotta get a name put together.

Seth: Ok... Maybe we can talk about other things?

Rudi: Slow down a little Rollins. Don't get too comfortable. But we can. Just don't tell the girls. They hate you guys.

Seth: Your telling me. Dean has a picture of Alexis on his punching back.

Rudi giggled: We have to get them to get along in order for us to work out.

Seth grabbed her hand after looking back to see if the guys were watching.

Seth: Yea I know but still. We can be like Romeo and Juliet with a forbidden love.

Rudie Smiled: Yea but text me.

Seth then saw Alexis and Ruby coming back their way. He quickly let go of Rudi's hand and began to fake argue with her.

Seth: Dean isn't crazy! Alexis is!

Rudi caught on to what he was doing: Yea, ok Rollins! Ambrose practically scares people when he's hype.

Seth: Whatever. We're done here!

Rudi: Fine!

Rudi walked over to the rest of her group.

Ruby: What was that all about?

Rudi: Nothing, don't worry about it.

They walked away. Rudi's phone then buzzed. It was Seth

Seth: That was close.

Rudi: No kidding. We would've been dead.

Seth: Talk to me later? The guys want to go to some bar.

Rudi: Yea, just text me after.

Seth: Looking forward to it ;)

Rudi: LOL bye Seth

Seth: Bye Rudi

* * *

**My second WWE Fanfic! **

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Plz Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Making mends

At training, Rudi, Seth, Ruby, and Roman watched another argument go down between Dean and Alexis.

Alexis: Why would we ever on earth wear T-Shirts and jeans as our group attire!

Dean: Well I don't see you with any ideas now I do I?

Alexis: Does it matter? We're not doing that! We'd look like you! A street rat!

Dean: Now you've crossed the line.

Dean got into Alexis's face who pushed him back.

Rudi: That's enough! You two have been arguing for the past hour! Maybe we can decide on the attire as a team.

Seth: Yea c'mon guys.

Alexis growled at Dean the sat next to Ruby.

Dean: Fine! Any Ideas, "Team."

Dean did air quotes when he said Team.

Rudi: How about we where Police vest black jeans and black boots.

Everyone seemed to like the idea.

Roman: What about the name?

Seth: We can call ourselves: Injustice

Rudi: Yea! We'll be unstoppable. Untouchable! We'll rule the WWE.

They brought their Ideas to Vince who was very impressed.

Vince: I'll call Sandra and ask her if she can make the attire and tell the creative department your name. We'll have this all worked out in no time.

Rudi: Thanks Mr. McMahon. We're glad you like it.

They all left the office.

Rudi: How about we all go out for coffee to get to know each other? We're gonna be working together anyway.

Roman: Yea, Ruby has a point.

Rudi: Roman I'm Rudi.

Rudi and Ruby were twin sisters with totally different personalities. Rudi was calm and patient but Ruby was fierce and very impatient.

Roman: Oh, sorry. But she has a point. We're gonna have to put or differences aside and work together.

Seth: I like where your heads going Scott. (Seth winked at Roman) Good you finally get it Roman.

Dean: Alright, alright! But I'm not about to be all lovey dovey with any of these girls.

Alexis: Trust me, we wont either. (She turned to Rudi and Ruby) Right girls?

Rudy nodded with a smile on her face but Rudi looked nervous.

Alexis: Right Rudi?

Rudi: Um, Yea. Uh we wont.

Alexis stared at Rudi. She could tell she was hiding something. She changed the subject.

Alexis: Where do you wanna go for coffee? Starbucks?

Dean: Hell no! Starbucks is for little white girls!

Roman: Dean that's offensive. My half sister is white and goes to Starbucks.

Dean: Sorry man, but no. What about Tim Horton's?

Seth and Rudi: Yea we can do that!

Seth and Rudi looked at each and blushed. The rest of their friends looked at them side ways.

Ruby: Okay then. Tim Horton's it is!

The all got into Rudi's car. Rudi was in the drivers seat, Seth in the passenger, and the rest of the group in the back.

Alexis: Rudi there is no room back here.

Rudi: Sit on someone's lap then.

Alexis looked at Ruby.

Ruby: Don't even think about it Dooley.

Alexis: Well I'm not sitting on Roman so that leads me to one last person.

Alexis sat on Dean's lap the entire way. Both of them silent for the first time. Alexis then felt something poke her in the butt. She looked at Dean.

Alexis: Ambrose! What was that?

Dean: Um... Nothing?

Alexis darted her eyes at him. She knew what it was but didn't like it. Ruby looked at her. Alexis used her hands to tell Ruby that Dean had had a boner. Ruby giggled and looked at Rubi who was talking to Seth about something.

Ruby: Are we almost there? I'm getting kinda cramped back here.

Alexis: Yea, Rude not to be mean to or anything but someone, not gonna say names, is poking me with something you wouldn't even think about.

Rudi laughed.

Rudi: Getting a little comfortable Ambrose?

Dean blushed: Its a possibility.

Alexis smiled: Don't get used to it. Today is a one and only day you will feel like this.

Dean: Oh trust me, Today will not be the only day.

Everyone laughed. After Tim Horton's everyone hung out at the Hotel pool. Finally everyone was getting along. Even Ambrose and Dooley. Seth and Rudi felt like they solved a puzzle. But it wasn't yet complete


	3. Chapter 3 Injustice

At the pool everyone was happy. The whole team was playing volleyball. Boys vs. Girls. The girls won since Alexis was on her high school volleyball team. She showed the boys a couple moves and they got how to really play. After the third game Rudi went into the hot tub. She was soon joined by Seth who jumped in and got water all over her face.

Rudi: Hey! This is a hot tub. Not a pool, Rollins.

Seth: Well sorry Miss Scott. I didn't mean to. Just got excited.

Rudi: Why?

Seth smiled: Finally, the-

Rudi: Rock has come back!

They both laughed.

Seth: No! Not again! Anyway, everyone is getting along. Even Ambrose and Dooley.

Rudi: I know! I have a good feeling about this.

Seth: Me too.

He then, not remembering to keep the relationship a secret, kissed Rudi on her cheek. Roman and Ruby were the only ones to see. They looked shocked when Rudi glared at them.

Rudi: Uh, Seth.

Seth: Yea?

She pointed to Roman and Ruby who were now whispering to each other. Seth got out the hot tub and went in the pool followed by Rudi. Roman was the first to speak.

Roman: What was that between you two?

Seth: Nothing.

Ruby: Come on. Something is going on. A relationship perhaps?

Seth: No. Not at all.

Roman: Lie to us again and Alexis and Dean will know about this.

Rudi: FINE! Me and Seth have been secretly dating for the past 7 months. There! Happy?!

Everyone looked at Rudi who was huffing from saying everything so fast.

Seth: Well you didn't have to say that much.

Rudi: I'm sorry but it's too much pressure.

Roman: Well, since you told the truth we'll keep it a secret for now.

Seth: For now?

Ruby: We'll keep it a secret for ya. But once Alexis and Dean get a clue, the cats out of the bag.

Rudi: Sis, don't.

Ruby: How come Rude?

Rudi: Dooley will freak!

Seth: Yea Ambrose wont be a walk in the park either.

Rudi: If they get a clue tell me. Don't say anything.

Ruby: Or what?

Rudi gave her sister the death stare which scared Ruby a bit. It's rare that Rudi get mad. When she's mad she gets a little crazy. Even more than Dean and Alexis combined.

Ruby: Fine. What about Roman? Your not gonna do anything to him?

Roman: If you don't say anything, I wont say anything.

Seth: Good.

Roman: You two wont be Hugs and kisses right?

Rudi: Not in front of Ya'll that's for sure.

* * *

They all went back to their Hotel room. Everything was awkward between The couple and their two friends. Alexis and Dean looked around.

Dean: Are you guys ok?

Alexis: You seem a little off.

Rudi: No everything is fine, right guys?

Everyone: Yea!

Seth: What makes you feel like that?

Alexis: For starters, everyone was talking to each other and looking at us.

Ruby: We were all surprised you all were getting along.

Dean and Alexis looked at each other then nodded.

Dean: Makes sense. I guess we're turning into friends.

Rudi and Seth sighed in relief.

* * *

After a couple of weeks Survivor Series finally came. Their debut was just hours away. Rudi and Ruby were hyped. As little girls they dreamed of being WWE Divas. Lita was Ruby's favorite diva and Trish Stratus was Rudi's. They dreamed of being just like them and finally their dream was coming true.

Rudi: Are you ready, sis?

Ruby: I was born ready!

The girls hugged each other. The group drove to the arena. The twins looked at the empty arena. They pictured people sitting in the chairs cheering for them. Their thoughts crashed when the Bella Twins came out.

Nikki: Look Brie. It's the other twins.

Brie looked at Nikki: Nicole don't be like that. They're new here. I think it's cool they're gonna be apart of the WWE main roster.

Nikki rolled her eyes: Yea, so they can take our spots!

Rudi: Trust me. We wont be the ones to take your spots.

Ruby: Because your spots were already taken.

Nikki and Brie got closer.

Nikki: What did you say?

Rudi: Did I, did I stutter?

Brie: Listen here new twins, Just because you girls are new here doesn't mean just the two of you can top us.

Rudi: You think it's just us?

Ruby whistled.

Ruby: We have Seth Rollins.

Seth stepped forward.

Rudi: Roman Reigns.

Roman was the next to step up.

Ruby: Dean Ambrose.

Dean went next to Roman. Ruby and Rudi looked at each other.

Ruby and Rudi: And, Alexis Dooley.

Alexis came up behind the Bella Twins.

Alexis: And We are Injustice.

They all put their Fists together.

The Boys: Believe That!

The Bellas were startled and walked away. Injustice looked at each other.

Roman: WWE Watch out. Injustice is on there way.


	4. Chapter 4 Debut

Survivor Series was huge! Injustice came out through the crowd. Some people didn't know who they were. Others were more than happy to see the NXT groups working together. They came out during a match with CM Punk and Ryback. Injustice tore the whole arena a part. The girls began to conquer the announcers table, while the boys paid Ryback a little visit. CM Punk retained his title and left the ring quickly. He had no Idea what was going on at all! After Ryback was triple power bombed by the boys the girls decided to their 3 finisher combo which they called, "Three times the trouble." Rudi would fling Ryback across the ring and Ruby would kick the side of Ryback's head and Alexis would tornado DDT him. The crowd marveled the girls. They left a beaten Ryback in the ring as the exited through the barricades.

* * *

Backstage the group was ecstatic about their performance.

Roman: I've never seen anything so cool in my life!

Dean: You girls are pretty useful after all.

Ruby: Oh we know.

They all laughed.

Seth: When did you guys make that finisher up?

Rudi: A long time ago.

Alexis: Yea that's what made us big in NXT.

Social Media went biolistic about the new group in the WWE. People wanted to see more of Injustice.

* * *

Monday night Raw came around the next day and Ryback was complaining about a group of men and women in black.

Ryback: CM Punk was so very lucky last night. If those men and woman weren't there, I would have been crowned champion. But of course CM Punk paid for someone to help him out.

CM Punks music boomed through the whole Boston Arena. CM Punk came out with Paul Hayman at his side

CM Punk: I paid for help? Sorry to burst your bubble but I have no Idea who those people were. So lemme make it up to you. We'll have a re-match for the title tonight!

Ryback nodded in agreement. During their match when CM Punk was about to lose the title, Injustice once again came out. This time on different side. The boys on the left and the girls on the right. Ryback faced the same fate he did the night before. CM Punk was still champion and the crowd still went wild. During Smackdown, Injustice finally revealed themselves.

Rudi: "Who are we?" You might ask.

Seth: Let's all just say, we're a group that shouldn't be messed with.

Ruby: Our names?

Alexis: Something you shouldn't worry about.

Dean: But since we're all in such a good mood we'll let you know who we are.

Rudi: I am Rudi Scott. You could call me one of the brains in this team.

Seth: Seth Rollins. The other brains in this operation.

Ruby: Ruby Scott! The Strongest girl on this damn squad. Even stronger than my twin.

Rudi and Ruby gave each other quick glares.

Roman: Roman Reigns. The strongest male.

Alexis: Alexis Dooley.

Dean: Dean Ambrose.

Together: And All of us put together are Injustice!

Roman: Believe That!

* * *

They ended their speech with their fists put together. Rudi and Ruby were all over Social Media as the power twins of the WWE. They even beat the Bella Twins who were more jealous than ever.

Nikki: Just because you're all over twitter doesn't mean you're better than us.

Ruby: I think it does. It took you two months to become something big but it only took my sister and me a week.

Nikki: So What!?

Rudi: You're the ones with the complaints.

Brie rolled her eyes: Whatever. But don't think for a second that you're gonna top us, got it?!

Rudi and Ruby laughed.

Rudi: As if!

They girls walked away heading back to their group.

Seth: There are our thunder twins.

Rudi giggled: Hey guys!

Roman: Hey what are you two doing tonight?

Ruby: I don't think we're doing anything.

Roman: Great because for the first time ever I think we'll have our first dinner. All of us.

Rudi cheered in excitement. Her plan was almost complete.

* * *

That night, Rudi and Ruby were getting ready in their room.

Rudi: Is Alexis still in the bathroom?

Ruby: Yep. She said since she's coming under her own will, she's gonna take as much time as she wants.

Rudi groaned: HURRY UP ALEXIS!

Alexis came out of the bathroom in a skirt and a black tank top with a grey little jacket and grey flats. Her hair was in a pony tail that was curly and bounced when she walked

Alexis: Sheesh! Did you have to yell?

Rudi: ha, sorry Lexi. You were just taking too long.

Alexis: Well I'm done now.

Alexis turned and faced a giant mirror. She applied some red lip stick and tuned back to the girls.

Ruby: I see you're getting ready for a smooch fest with Dean.

Alexis rolled her eyes: In your dreams Scott.

Rudi was wearing a short black and white dress with a black bow and white flats. Her hair was down but curled to one side. Ruby was wearing a blue dress with blue flats. Her hair was straight down.

* * *

Black with guys Dean was the one still in the bathroom.

Seth: Dean does it take that long to get ready in the bathroom? We're guys for crying out loud!

Dean walked out with a black polo shirt and jeans

Dean: There, happy? I'm done now.

Roman: You clean up nice for a street fighter.

Seth laughed. Seth was wearing a suit. Roman was wearing a grey and white button up shirt with jeans. Dean was licking his lips a lot as they walked down.

Seth whispered to Roman: I think he and Alexis are gonna have an after party after Dinner.

Roman laughed.

Dean: I can hear you know.

They all took a deep breath before entering, praying that dinner will go well…


	5. Chapter 5 Our first Dinner

The girls were already sitting and waiting when the guys arrived. Roman, Seth, and Dean marveled at the beauty of the girls. They sat in a booth near a window.

Roman: You girls look lovely this evening.

Ruby: You guys clean up nice yourselves.

Seth sat at the end next to Rudi who sat next to Ruby who sat across from Roman who sat next to Dean who sat next to Alexis. They ordered their drink a talked about their lives outside of the WWE.

Dean: So how is it having a twin?

Rudi: Its actually quite fun. Ruby and I always dreamed of working for the WWE and we grew that passion together.

Ruby smiled and put her head on her sister's shoulder.

Roman: Did you guys ever fight?

Ruby: I think we fought about one thing. I'm not sure.

Rudi: We did. Remember in middle school we were supposed to wear out our Lita shirts but I decided to wear Trish Stratus.

Ruby: Oh yea!

Seth: You guys actually fought about that?

Rudi: Yea. That's what we do.

Ruby: But we never argued as much as Alexis does now.

Alexis laughed: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Ruby: Oh nothing.

The waiter came with their drinks and the gang ordered their food. The food arrived no later and everyone began to eat.

Rudi: So what were we scheduled to do this week?

Roman: We have an interview with Michael Cole.

Rudi and Ruby groaned in unison.

Ruby: I'm sick of that guy's voice.

Dean: You're telling me. The best part is, is that we have no scripts. We're free of speech.

Everyone agreed that they wouldn't go overboard on the talking. After dinner Roman paid the bill and everyone headed for the hotel. The since they didn't have a hotel room for 6 or 3 they had to split the hotel rooms 2 each.

Ruby: Alexis you never told me who you were bunking with.

Alexis: Oh…. I didn't?

Rudi: Come on, Lexi! Tell us.

Alexis: Since Seth and Roman are bunking together and you two are together that left me with one other person.

Rudi and Ruby looked at each other

The Twins: Dean.

Rudi felt bad: You know what sugar? I'm not letting you do this alone.

Ruby: Rude I don't like where this is heading.

Rudi: Come on sis. Lexi shouldn't be the only that has to bunk with a guy. We were Fortress. We did everything together.

Ruby: Fine. I'll text Roman and Seth to meet us at our room.

Roman and Seth wasted little time. Dean even came with them to hear to the plan.

Seth: And why are we all here?

Rudi: Good question. Well me and my sister-

Ruby: Just you.

Rudi: Decided that Alexis shouldn't be the only one to bunk with a guy. So what if we all paired up boy girl, boy girl so they don't have to do it alone.

Dean: Rudi you are a genius.

Rudi blushed: Yea I know.

Roman: Sounds good to me. I'll bunk with Ruby then.

Ruby's cheeks went red.

Seth: That means I got Rudi.

Alexis: So we're still stuck together, Dean.

Dean nodded. Seth and Ruby packed their suitcases and swapped places.

**In Rudi's room**

Seth: What made you think of that plan?

Rudi: I knew I needed an excuse to hang out with you.

Seth: Well I hope we can do this more often.

Rudi smiled and nodded. Before they both knew it, they were making out on the couch.

**In Ruby's room**

Ruby had just got out the shower when Roman got back from his nightly jog. He told Ruby before he left asking her if she'd like to tag along. She declined knowing she could get a shower in. Ruby was now in the room putting on lotion when Roman was walking in. Roman had in head phones and didn't pay attention to his surroundings because he walked in on Ruby.

Roman: I am so sorry!

Roman turned around and walked out. He wasn't use to having a girl with him. When Ruby was done she noticed she didn't have a shirt to wear.

Ruby thought to herself: Oh great! I forgot Rudi had my pajama shirt.

Ruby smiled. She looked in Roman's bag for one of his shirts. Maybe she might get something out of this put on his old Shield shirt and left the room.

Roman was sitting on the couch.

Roman: I'm sorry for walking in on you.

Roman hadn't looked up yet.

Ruby: It's fine. You like my shirt?

Roman looked up and chuckled.

Roman: Yea. Where'd you get that?

Ruby: Some guy. He's really sweet and kind.

Ruby came close to Roman. Her hand on his chest. Roman was turning red. He took a shower and met Ruby on the couch who was asleep. He smiled. Her beauty was too much to describe. Her brown hair over her caramel colored skin. He picked her up and led her to the bed. He softly placed her trying not to wake her up. Roman couldn't help but kiss Ruby. Not on the cheek though. On her lips. She shocked him when she kissed back.

**In Alexis's room**

Dean and Alexis were on the couch watching a movie. Alexis insisted on watching a scary movie so that when Dean got scared she could comfort him.

Dean: You're the one that's gonna be scared.

Alexis: In your dreams.

The movie began. They were watching a Saw movie. At one point Alexis couldn't take it anymore. She buried herself in Dean's chest covering her ears. Dean paused the movie.

Dean laughed: And I'm the scared one.

Alexis looked up. Her honey brown bangs were over her eyes.

Alexis pouted: That's not funny!

Dean laughed harder: Yea it is.

Alexis got up.

Dean: Come on Lex I was just kidding.

Alexis: Just kidding my ass Ambrose!

Alexis got up and went to the room. She sat there. Dean had followed her and sat next to her.

Dean: I'm sorry Lex, okay?

Alexis smiled. Her lips crashed into his. When she pulled away, Dean was inching closer to get more.

Alexis: I wanna hear you beg for more.

Dean begged for more and they ended up going 3 rounds…. If you know what I mean.


	6. Chapter 6 Kept Sercret

Rudi POV-

"Rudi!"

"Rudi!"

I snapped out of my day dream. I was still sitting with everyone at dinner.

"Sorry guys," I finally said.

"What were you doing?" Lexi asked, "You were staring at me for a minute."

"Just got caught up in my thoughts. That's all."

"Yea, ok," Ruby rolled her eyes. We all finished eating and went up to our hotel rooms. I decided to go to the gym to clear my head. Dean followed me minutes later.

"Mind if I joined you?" He asked. He had on gym shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Sure," I managed to say through huffs of air. I was running on the treadmill. Dean hopped on the one next to me.

"What got you to join me?" I looked up at him from my I pod. He turned to me and put a hand through his hair.

"I decided that if your gonna date my bestfriend then I might as well get to know you." He said. My eyes were wide. How did he know?

"I know what you're thinking," He began, "How do I know? Well, Seth talks in his sleep."

I rolled my eyes remembering the habit he had.

"Your ok with it?"

"I can't stop him. Seth's a grown man. Well, from time to time he can be a man but that's besides the point. All I can say is treat him well. He hasn't been so hooked to a girl in a long time."

I nodded. I couldn't believe Dean Ambrose, the craziest man on earth, approves of me and Seth dating. After a while I began doing my cross fit exercises. Dean followed me.

"Does Alexis have a... You know-"

"Boyfriend," I finished. Dean nodded. "No. Guys don't like the fact that she likes to hurt people. Why?"

"Just wondering. I really like Alexis. She's cool and funny. I never knew if she had feeling for me though." Dean admitted. I smiled. That's something about Dean Ambrose that the girls have to hear.

"I can ask her if you'd like," I offered.

"Can you, please? I see how happy Seth is with you, I just want the same thing." I smiled thinking of how me and Seth have been through our relationship. I agreed to help Dean and told him I'd text him her answer. Maybe this could lead to me telling Alexis.

* * *

I made it to my room at 1 am. I enjoyed driving at night. I loved the street lights and the dark sky. I slowly walked in the room. I was hit with a big hug.

"Where have you been?" My sister looked worried. Relief washed over her.

"Just went for a night drive, sis," I assured her. She hugged me tighter.

"Tell me next time. I really don't know what I would do if-"

"Please don't," I cut her off, "Don't make me cry this late."

Ruby and I had a relationship that was unbreakable. We were always so close. When we were mad at each other it would only last a day.

I sat down on the couch rubbing my face. I was getting tired. Ruby sat next to me.

"Where did you go after dinner?" She asked.

"The gym. I actually ran into Ambrose there."

"Really? What happened?"

"He knows, about me and Seth. But he also wanted to know about Alexis."

"What about her?" Ruby sat up and raised her chin.

"If she had a boyfriend and if she had feelings for him."

Ruby relaxed a little, "Ambrose had feelings for Dooley. Cute."

"I know right," I agreed. "I told him I'd ask her tomorrow. Speaking of her where is she?"

"In the back sleeping," Ruby pointed to the room next the kitchen.

* * *

Alexis POV-

I heard laughs coming from the living room. I checked my phone. 1:55pm. Wow I really slept in. I stretched and left the room. Dean, Roman, Ruby, Rudi, and Seth were all talking in the living room.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Ruby giggled.

"Hey guys," I yawed. I fixed myself some Cereal and sat at the table.

"I got a call from Vince," Rudi began, "He said we have the week off."

"How come?" I asked.

"Because of all our hard work, I guess."

I nodded. I noticed Rudi was sitting on Seth's lap. I shook it off. I'll ask her later.

"I wanted to ask you something," Someone said. I looked up and saw Dean leaning against the chair in front of me.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out later?" I thought about it for a minute then nodded,

"Sure, where?"

"Anywhere you wanna go, toots." He said. I cringed at the word 'toots'.

"What are you two talking about?" I heard Roman yell from the living room. Everyone laughed. I looked at Dean who had a smile on his face.

* * *

After the guys left Ruby was getting ready to go to the gym.

"Rudi. You wouldn't lie to me right?" I asked her.

"Of course not," She replied.

"Then what's up with you and Seth?" I could tell my question hit her

**Rudi POV- **I was surprised she asked me this. Alexis was calm when she asked too. Weird.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well friends don't sit on each others laps."

"Ok, ok. Me and Seth are-"

"Dating," She finished.

"Yea."

"And when did this happen?" Her hands were on her hips.

"For a while now," I admitted. Alexis's mouth dropped.

"And you didn't tell me!"

"I thought you would be mad."

"Would be? I am now!" Ruby walked out from the bathroom.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Rudi, here, is dating Seth!" Alexis shouted. Ruby scratched the back of her head. "You knew about this, Ruby?"

"Well, I-"

"You knew! I can't believe my so called friends wouldn't tell me stuff like this. I thought we were sisters!"

"Alexis we are. We always have been," I assured her.

"No! No we're not! You two kept this from me. Me!" She went into the back room and grabbed her jacket.

"Alexis where are you going?" Ruby pulled Alexis's arm trying to pull her to a halt. Alexis pulled away, flipping us off.


	7. Chapter 7 Keeping her calm

Alexis POV- I was so Angry! I went down the hall looking for a specific room. I found it and banged on the door.

"You know if you break this door-"

"Shut up Rollins!" I yelled interrupting Seth. I shoved him out the way. Roman and Dean were sitting on the couch watching TV, looking startled.

"Dean, I want to go now!" I ordered.

"Let me get my jacket and shoes," He said getting up going to the back room.

"You ok, Lexi?" Roman asked.

"No, I'm not and I would love it if you shut the hell up!" I yelled.

"What's your deal?" Seth asked.

"My so called best friends kept something so important from me," I finally answered. Seth and Roman exchanged looks. Dean came out from the back room.

"Ready to go?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yea," I said taking it. We left the hotel room and heading to the elevator.

"What's goin on?" he asked looking at me. I told him what happened. He took my hand.

"If it makes you happy, I just found out too. I was shocked myself but I knew that it was for the best."

The elevator opened. We walked out heading to the car. Dean took me to a Diner across the street. We sat in a booth across from each other and ordered our drinks.

"So how do you feel about everything?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I feel betrayed. I've known the twins for over 17 years. We grew up together," Tears were building up in my eyes, "I thought we were close but No! We grew apart because they thought my anger would get to me. I don't even have anger problems."

"Uh, Alexis," Dean pointed to my now shattered glass of water. I must have gripped it to tight. "And you don't have anger problems."

I rolled my eyes. The waitress gave me a few Band-Aids and napkins. I cleaned up the blood on my hands while she cleaned the glass. After everything was cleaned we got our food.

"Well, I felt betrayed too but who knows. Seth and Rudi have been keeping this from all of us. Ruby even didn't know. Roman told me that they found out 4 weeks ago. Seth and Rudi didn't want to hurt us and I understand that. You have to too."

"Yea, you're right."

I got up and sat next to Dean putting my head on his shoulder.

"When did you become Dr. Phil?" I asked.

"Seth rubs off on me," He chuckled. I still didn't forgive them. I needed time and space. I had Dean take my stuff from the hotel and put it in a new room. Dean stayed with me the whole night.

Dean POV- I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when I heard sobs. I noticed Alexis was crying. I heared into the bedroom and hugged her.

"Don't cry," I tried soothing her but it didn't work. She cried into my shirt gripping it.

"I just don't understand!" She wailed, "I've told them everything! And they- And they-" She cried ever harder. I patted her back trying to calm her down.

15 minutes later she was sound asleep. My shirt was socked so I changed it. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching her.

"Can you stay with me?" She whispered as I was getting up.

"Yea, of course. Whatever you need."

I laid next to her. She put her arms on my chest, rubbing my abs. I held her in my arms. Her dirty blonder hair in a messing bun touching my head. Minutes passed and we both fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8 Forgiving

Monday Night Raw was awkward for Injustice. Alexis still wasn't talking to The Twins and she muttered under her breath every time she saw Seth. She only spoke to Dean and Roman (Sometimes Roman...)

**Alexis POV- **I got over a million missed calls from Rudi and Ruby. Literally. They wouldn't stop calling me and texting me.

"_Lexi, I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings and making you feel left out," _Rudi's text began. I never felt left out. "_I never intended on hurting you. You're my best friend. Please talk to me soon." _Yea when I'm ready I'll talk.

"Another text from the girls?" I looked up from my phone and saw Dean standing there leaning against a wall.

"Yep," I replied.

"What do they say?"

"Ruby's last text says, '_Alexis you seriously can't be mad at... I wasn't the one that hid it from you for over 2 years.'"_

"She's putting the blame all on Rudi," Dean chuckled, "Classic."

" '_It wasn't my place to tell you so I didn't. Rudi said she wanted to tell you but didn't. Please talk to me, Lexi!' "_

"When do you plan on talking to them?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"No clue Ambrose. I think maybe we need time apart," I said honestly.

"What are you a couple? Either you talk to them or I make you." That was a threat. I really don't take threats from people, but Dean has a good point.

"Fine, we'll all talk. All of injustice and get things figured out."

Dean nodded. He walked down the hall to catering. I watched him until I couldn't see him. I felt different inside. I always hated Dean Ambrose. Why? Don't know but I'm beginning to like him. NO! No Im not. Yea I am. Alexis Anne Dooley get a grip!

**Rudi POV- **I was at Denny's with Seth still feeling horrible not telling Alexis.

"Come on Rudi," Seth said putting his hand on top of mine, "She's gonna have to forgive you soon."

"I know but she's the only real best friend I had," I admitted. Seth gasped.

"I thought we were best friends," He wined.

"You know we had a connection that was more than friends. Don't even try to go there."

"Yea but lets enjoy our breakfast lunch." I nodded. We ate our pancakes and Seth bought me a milkshake. Walking to the car to leave my phone buzzed. I heard a ringtone that hasn't played in a while. Alexis. I quickly unlocked my phone, stopping but the car.

"_If you want to talk then ok. I think it's time we all talk. AS A GROUP. You and Seth meet everyone at our favorite place."_ I was more than happy to see her finally text me. I hopped in the car showing Seth the text.

"Told ya," was all he said. I slapped his arm then responded to the text.

"_Ok what time?" _

"_4:30pm_"

I checked the clock on my phone. 3:18pm. Perfect, she only gives me less then an hour. I told Seth the time and we drove back to the hotel. I showered and got ready wearing some regular clothes. 4:30 came by and we drove to our favorite place. The park. Ruby, Roman, Dean, and Alexis were all sitting at a picnic table. I sat next to Ruby who was next to Roman on one side. Dean and Alexis sat on the other.

"Ok, if we're all gonna talk then we need some group rules," Dean started.

"No yelling, talking out of turn, and swearing," Alexis finished.

Everyone nodded. Let the talking commence.

"So, why'd you keep this from me huh?" Alexis asked. I spoke first,

"I knew how you hated Seth for his smart mouth and his annoying habits to confuse you," I began.

"Hey!" Seth said, pretending he was hurt. I rolled my eyes and continued,

"I know you. You tend to over react about things. I wanted to wait until you got comfortable with Seth before telling you."

"And you don't think I would be mad now?"

"Alexis she has a point," Dean said. Awesome! I got Ambrose on my side.

"Well then why didn't you say anything to me, Ruby?" Alexis turned her attention to my sister.

"Like I told you in a text, it wasn't my place to. I told Rudi that I wasn't gonna say anything. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I couldn't."

lexis nodded. "Fine," She said, "I get where you both are coming from. I'm sorry, I might have over reacted but-"

"Might have?" Dean interrupted her, "You broke a glass because you were squeezing it too hard."

I held back giggles, imagining the event.

"As I was saying, but I had a reason to. If you were in my shoes with my anger then you would know how it feels."

Ruby and I nodded.

"But I forgive your apologize."

We cheered hugging her.

"Why did we have to come?" Seth asked. By we he meant Roman and himself.

"Because Seth, I got questions for you," Dean snapped. I heard Seth groan.

"Why didn't you tell me pal? To your surprise I actually took it better then you expected."

Seth was washed with confusing.

"Your little girlfriend told me at the gym. I was happy for you because your my best friend. But Don't you think I deserve to know some stuff too?"

"Yea but-" Seth's voice trailed off.

"But? But?! Did this bitch just say but?"

"Dean, swearing," Alexis said sharply. She wanted this to be civil and I get that.

**Dean POV- **Of all words he picked but. But! I have when people say but! Butts are for sitting! I was boiling with anger.

"Answer the damn question Rollins!" I banged my hands on the table causing the girls to jump. Roman stiffened, getting ready to jump in if I started beating Seth.

"You know why Dean? Because you all people like to say stuff. You talk trash about people Dean. You always talked about Rudi! I didn't like that. The names you called her, the things you assumed about her not knowing her at all! That's why I said nothing to you about it!"

Is he serious? I actually began to like the girl. Like a friend. Would he have old me then? Or would that have still been a secret?

"And what if I became her friend, huh? If I actually got to know her? What then?"

"I don't know," Was all he said.

"Rome, I assume you have to same reason as Ruby?"

Roman nodded. Of course. Well Seth is the only one that doesn't have a good reason. He thought through all this way too much.

"So that's it. You weren't gonna tell me? My best friend is dating someone I work with. Yep. Makes a whole lot of sense." I got up and walked away from the table. I'm done. I walked towards the end of the park. Someone grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked back to see Alexis looking up at me.

"Why's you leave?" She asked.

"I left so I don't hurt anyone."

"But Dean. Seth has a point. Just like Rudi did. You did call Rudi names. I used to kick your ass because of it."

I chuckled remembering her actually kicking my ass because of the things I said.

"But he never asked how I felt about Rudi," I said.

"How do you feel now?"

"I like her. Not like that but she's a good friend. She's actually good to talk to."

Alexis nodded. She cuped her hand on my cheek.

"Apologize to Seth," She ordered softly. I groaned and nodded heading back to the picnic table. Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to talk. Alexis nudged me.

"I'm sorry for yelling, man. I just felt like you weren't giving me any leeway. You never asked how I felt about Rudi or if I still hated her."

"Then how do you feel?" Seth asked.

"She's a good friend. She gave me good advice on something and told me how to deal with it. You're lucky to have her," I admitted. Rudi smiled.

"Thanks," She mouthed. I winked at her.


	9. Chapter 9 Breaking apart

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Stephanie McMahon was pissed at Rudi for what just went down. You don't know what happened? Duh! I gotta tell you!

Injustice was finally back at work after their break and Rudi was talking to her good friend Aj Lee.

"I can't believe he purposed!" Rudi gushed, marveling Aj's dimond ring.

"I know me too," She replied, "I can't wait until the wedding!"

Rudi wondered when Seth would purpose to her. Would he ever? Who knew. They walked to catering and sat at a table.

"Would you be one of my brides maids?" Aj asked Rudi. Rudi's face lit up.

"OMG YES!" She squealed. Aj hugged her, cheering herself.

"Ugh, can someone take these children back to school," Nikki snapped walking back.

"Excuse you," Aj snorted. Nikki stopped and looked back at the girls.

"You're excused." Nikki noticed something sparkle on Aj's finger.

"I see your quiting boyfriend finally proposed," She shot.

"At least I wasn't begging my boyfriend to purpose," Aj mumbled. Nikki scowled.

"At least my boyfriend didn't quit!"

"Nikki shut up!" Rudi Yelled. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" Nikki asked.

"I'm Rudi Scott. The girl that could kick both the Bella twins ass with my eyes shut," She shot. Nikki's mouth dropped. She quickly laughed it out, showing she didn't care.

"How's Sethy? I hope he's not cheating on you with your twin."

"That's it!" Rudi flew across the table, tackling Nikki. Rudi punched and kicked Nikki hard in the gut and face. Aj ran in and tried pulling Rudi off.

"We need some help!" She called. Dolph Ziggler and John Cena came and pulled the girls apart.

"Let...Me...GO!" Rudi yelled trying to get back to Nikki. Roman and Seth came in minutes later.

"What the hell, Rudi?" Seth was irritated Rudi started a fight in there place of work.

"Good job, Scott," Roman said giving Rudi a fist bump.

"Don't encourage her!" Seth yelled.

"Calm down," Rudi said, "I had a reason."

"And that was," Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

"She called you a cheater," Rudi said plainly like it was nothing. Roman chuckled.

"You should have called me before you kicked her ass," He said. Seth shot him a glare.

"Let's go," He took Rudi to there locker room where Alexis and Ruby were laughing.

"What's funny?" Seth asked. Ruby showed the video they were watching. It was Nikki and Rudi fighting. Roman quickly took the phone and watched.

"DAMN!" He yelled laughing.

"She didn't see it coming," Alexis said.

"Aj burned her though," Ruby added. Rudi laughed at the ass kicking she gave Nikki.

* * *

The show started and Nikki had a singles match against Naomi. Before Nikki went for her finisher, Rudi came out and attacked Nikki. Officials came out and separated the two. Rudi walked backwards up the ramp. Her music booming around the arena. Backstage, Stephanie McMahon had her arms crossed. She was mad.

"My office now!" She yelled. Rudi walked to Stephanie's office. "What the hell! You go out and ruin my show!" Stephanie yelled.  
Triple H was next to her smirking.

"Not my intention Mrs. McMahon," Rudi began, "I just had some unfinished business to take care of."

"Speaking of that, you also fought Nikki Bella at catering. Am I correct?" Rudi Nodded.

"That was funny by the way," Hunter added, chuckling.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Stephanie yelled. Rudi shook her head.

"Nope."

"Miss Scott you are-"

"No Steph. I think this is good," HHH Interrupted, "This can be a good rivalry."

Stephanie thought for a minute.

"I agree. You will have a warning. Understood?"

"Yep, may I got?" Rudi asked.

"You may," Stephanie agreed. Rudi left and told the group about what happened.

"I can't believe you!" Seth yelled, "Are you trying to get fired?"

"Whoa, Seth calm down!" Rudi said, "That's not what I'm doing."

"Yea Seth," Dean agreed, "Don't go all dad on her."

"I just don't want her to get fired."

Rudi rolled her eyes.

"Why are you the only one not supporting me?"

"I am supporting you. I just can't when you do stupid things," Seth snapped. Alexis and Ruby sat there, mouths dropped.

"I do stupid stuff now?!" Rudi yelled.

"Babe I didn't-" Seth began but Rudi pushed her way out the room. She stormed down the hall.

"Look what you did," Dean chuckled. Seth shot him a death glare and rubbed the back of his head.

"I need to talk to her," Seth finally announced.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ruby said, "You'll make it worse for yourself."

"I'll talk to her," Roman got up and left the locker room. He went down to hall to the woman's locker room. He knocked and opened it.

"Hi Roman!" The divas called, waving at the Samoan. Roman waved shyly.

"Is Rudi in here?" He asked. Naomi got up.

"Yes sir," She said and pointed to the back. Roman walked in that direction. He saw Rudi sitting there in a ball. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up. No tears.

**Roman POV- **Rudi looked up at me. Hurt in her eyes. She wasn't crying but she was sad.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"If Seth sent you then no," She said.

"Nah, he didn't send me. I just wanted to talk to you." Rudi nodded and got up. She waved to all the divas and left the locker room.

"So what do is stupid to him?" Rudi asked.

"No baby girl, I don't think he meant it like that," I assured her.

"Then what did he mean?"

I took a deep breath. Think Rome, Think!

"Well, Seth cares a lot about you. He wants the best for you. He just, didn't want to see you ruin your career." She stopped walking and looked at me. Her brown eyes getting lighter.

"Really?" Her voice was soft.

"Yea. You two should talk it out later."

She nodded. We headed back to our locker room. Alexis, Dean, and Ruby were the only ones in there.

"Where'd Seth go?" Rudi asked.

"Don't know," Dean shrugged, "He just said he'll be back."

Rudi sat next to Ruby putting her head on her sister's shoulder.

* * *

**Rudi POV- **That night at the hotel, Seth roomed with me. I sat on the bed in the back room. There was a small knock. Seth was leaning against the door frame.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I guess," I said. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry," He began, "I just- Don't want you to get fired. I don't want you to ruin something you worked so hard to get."

"Well you could have said that instead of freaking out. Everyone supported me even when I did mess up. But you, you..." My voice trailed off. I looked down at me feet. "All I want is someone I care about to support me other than my sister."

"I do support you. I always have, always will."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."


	10. Chapter 10 My fault?

** OMG School is starting Well, on Tuesday... But that means I'll only be able to update Saturdays and Sundays :( :(  
I hope everyone enjoyed there summer and have a good school year.  
Before I wanted to shout out my favorite author Jessica619. Her story My Chance is the best... Ever! You should check it... Well here's Chapter 10 of puzzle pieces.**

The next morning on Main Event, Rudi and Ruby had a tag match against The bells twins

"We are Injustice, Believe that!" There music began. Ruby, Rudi, and Alexis came down from the steps threw the crowd. The girls were all wearing skull masks the went around their mouths. Ruby walked over the barricade, Rudi did a flip, and Alexis jumped over it. Alexis went to commentary while the girls were in the ring.

"And we are joined be the insane, Alexis Dooley," JBL said through his head set.

"I wouldn't call me insane," Alexis snapped. The Bella twins music came on and Brie and Nikki walked out. Rudi rolled her eyes when she did the Bella booty. The came down the ramp and waved to the crowd. Ruby and Nikki started.

"How do you feel about this match?" asked Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"I know my girls will win," Alexis stated, "Believe That!"

Ruby punched Nikki in the stomach. Ruby dragged Nikki to her corner and tagged Rudi. Rudi gave a smirk and began to beat Nikki.

"It's a Twin Vs. Twin match!" Cole cheered, "This is amazing!"

Moments later Ruby knocked out Brie and was knocked out herself by Nikki. Rudi was on the ground in the ring and Nikki went to the top rope. Nikki was caught by Rudi in mid air. Rudi threw Nikki into the turn buckle.

"She's going for it!"

Rudi then Curb stomped Nikki winning the match. Ruby rolled into the ring holding her ribs. Rudi held her head as the ref through their arms in the air.

"Like I said," Alexis gloated getting up, "My girls always win."

* * *

Backstage Ruby went to the Medic. Brie had thrown her into the barricade 3 times. Rudi went to the locker room with Alexis.

"Good job," Alexis patted her best friend on the back. Rudi smiled,

"Thanks," she replied. Inside the locker room Dean was just finishing putting on ring attire. He had a mix tag match with Alexis later that night.

"Nice job Scott," Dean said, lacing up his boots.

"Thanks," She said. She looked around.

"Where's Seth?" She thought

**Rudi POV- **I was surprised Seth wasn't backstage waiting for me waiting for me or in the locker room. I questioned Dean and all he said was that He left after the match. Roman walked in.

"Hey, congrats Rude," He said giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks Rome," I giggled. I headed down to the medic to make sure my sister was okay. On my way there I was hit from behind. I fell to the ground. Someone continued to hit my back and head. The person pulled me by my hair, lifting me up. I saw Nikki standing there.

"Where's your little gang now?" She scowled. I dug my nails into her leg. She growled in pain and let me go. I quickly got up and pushed her.

"Leave me the hell alone, Bella!" I yelled. Nikki lunged at me pushing me to the ground. We fought until people separated us. By people I mean Seth and Roman.

"Ladies, ladies!" Roman called, "Calm down."

"Let me go!" I commanded Seth. He was holding me back.

"Yea, have your boyfriend hold you down, Scott!" Nikki spat.

"You little Bitch!" I tried clawing my way back to her but Seth was stronger then me.

"Rudi, enough!" He yelled. I took a deep breath and released myself from him. I walked away.

"Rudi what the hell!" Seth was right behind me. "Are you trying to get yourself fired?"

"Well excuse me if I was trying to defend myself," I shot not looking back. He grabbed my arm, making me stop to look at him.

"You can't fight unless your scheduled for one," He said.

"So I was suppose to let her just kick my ass?" I asked him. Roman came sprinting behind us.

"You ok, Rudi?" Roman asked. At least he cared to ask.

"Yea Rome, I'm fine," I said, "At least you care."

"When did I say I didn't care?" Seth yelled.

"You never asked if I was ok! You never asked what happened! You just pinned the fucking blame on me!" I yelled back.

"Well sorry for caring about YOUR career!"

"So I don't care about my career?"

"No! You don't! All you want to do is fight people! What's up with you? Is it your time of the month? You don't always have to be a bitch you know!"

I had enough. I slapped Seth across the face.

"You dick!" I yelled.

"Alright you two stop it!" Roman ordered.

"You know what? I'm done! Bye Seth." I walked away. I went back to the locker room, tears filling my eyes. Once I was in the locker room I locked the door behind me. Ruby, Alexis, and Dean were still inside.

"Rudi what's wrong?" my sister asked. I didn't realize I was crying.

"It's over," was all I said.

"What's over?" Dean asked.

"Me and Seth are done!" I cried. Alexis got up and hugged me. I cried even harder in her shoulder.

"What happened?"

I told them about the attack and me fighting back. When Seth and Roman split it up and when Seth yelled at me, calling me a bitch.

"Why I outta," Ruby was hyped. She got up and went to the door.

"Ruby, please!" I begged, "Don't."

Ruby stopped, her hand still on the door knob. She looked back at me, hatred in her eyes. She hated when people said stuff like that to her family, especially me.

"Fine," She turned around and sat back down.

* * *

**Ruby POV- **After main event I saw Seth walking with Roman to his car. I stopped him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, thinking I was Rudi. I slapped him hard across the face. I grabbed him by his shirt.

"If you ever, I mean ever, call my sister a bitch again! I kill you!" I yanked him away. He flew back and hit the car. I stormed off, going to my car.

**Roman POV- **I was happy I wasn't Seth tonight. I knew he must feel like shit. After Ruby slapped him, I held back laughs. She... was... PISSED! It was hilarious. If only Dean saw it.

"You okay man?" I asked as we got in the car. Seth held the side of his face.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" He snapped.

"I didn't slap you across the face," I mumbled. He just glared at me. In my head I thought of everything that happened to Seth in the last 30 minutes. He gets slapped by Rudi. He get's dumped by Rudi. He get's slapped by Ruby. He get's slammed into a car by Ruby. Wow.

On the way to the hotel we saw Dean with Alexis.

"Hey Dean," I called. He walked over to us, Lexi right on his tail.

"Hey Roman," He said. He looked at Seth and frowned. "Seth."

"Now you're mad at me?" Seth screeched. You could see the bruise on his face from his slaps.

"Why's you have to call Rudi a bitch then?" Alexis snapped. Seth took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to. I was upset she would be fired for fighting again after she'd already got a warning from Stephanie."

"Well, you pissed her off. She loved you Seth, she really did. You were her world. But now, you crushed her."

Seth's face softened. I could see his eyes water. I got my hotel room key and went to check on Rudi.  
I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked through the door.

"Seth," I lied, seeing what they'd do.

"Go away fuck face!"

"Just kidding it's Roman."

Ruby slowly opened the door. She poked her head out and opened the door all the way. I walked in and saw Rui laying on the couch in a blanket.

"Can you stay for a minute, I want to go get her something to eat," Ruby said. I nodded and she left.

"You wanna talk?" I asked, making my way towards her. I sat near her feet.

"Please?" She asked sitting up. "I just... Don't know anymore Rome."

"Know about what?"

"Seth. Did he ever care about me. I got the shit beat out of me and he only cared about my job."

"He cares about you, a lot," I told her honestly, "He knows how much you love your job so he was just scared. He didn't want you to lose something you love the most."

"I already did Rome. An hour ago, I lost the love of my life. Aj was telling me about her and punk getting married. All I could think about was if Seth and I got married."

I gave her a small smile. Alexis was right. Rudi truly did love Seth. Rudi's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, "Is he okay? Okay, give me a couple of minutes I'll be down there." She looked up at me. "Seth's in trouble."


	11. Chapter 11 No giving in

**Rudi POV- **I quickly put on some clothes and ran to the elevator. Ruby just called and told me she saw Seth and some other guy get put in a cop car. I wined when I heard the place they were being held in was far. Roman drove me there. Ruby told me she would wait for me at the hotel.

It took us 30 minutes to get there. I walked in.

"Hello," A guard said at a desk.

"Hi, I'm here for Colby Lopez," I said.

"Just Mr. Lopez?" He asked.

"There's someone else here?" Roman asked.

"Yea. We have a Jonathan Good."

What the hell did Dean do this time.

"Can I see De- I mean Jon first?"

"Yes, your name?"

"Rudi Scott."

"Ok," He walked me and Roman down to his cell. Jon was sitting down like nothing was wrong.

"What the fuck Ambrose?!" I yelled quietly when the guard left.

"Hold on, Scott. Let me explain the whole thing."

I sighed and let him continue.

"Seth was at a bar and I decided to follow him. Well, he was babbling about how sorry he was and that he really wants another chance with you or something-"

"Cut to the point," Roman said.

"Ok! Then Nikki showed up."

I knew that rat was would try to do something.

"Ok and..."

"And she flirted and flipped her hair telling him that he doesn't need you and some shit so Seth shooed her away. She got mad and got some guy to beat him up, which he didn't, and get him to like Nikki. After the fight we got kicked out and someone, Nikki, called the cops on us."

"That bitch!" I punch the wall, ignoring the pain.

"Yea, I'd give Seth a second chance though. He defended you."

"He's right. Imma bail you guys out. Rude you should talk to Seth." Roman told me. I nodded and found his cell on my own. He was sitting on the floor, head in his lap.

"Hey Sethy," I said softly. He jumped up. His eyes were red and he had a scratch on his neck.

"Rudi?"

"Hey."

"Why are you here? I thought you hated me," he said putting his head back in his lap.

"I would never hate you," I assured him, "You just hurt my feelings. I got mad and lost my temper. I'm here to break you out though."

"Really?" He didn't look up.

"Well, not break you out. That's illegal. But bail you out."

He chuckled and got up. Moments later the guard unlocked the guys cells and let them go.

"Was the bill a lot, Rome?" I asked.

"It was like paying for gum. Don't worry about it.

We got to the hotel past midnight. Ruby was sleep in our room when I arrived.

"Rome can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything baby girl."

"Do you mind staying here with Ruby? I wanna talk to Seth and I know I'm gonna fall asleep there."

"No problem."

Roman and I swapped room keys and went our separate ways. Seth was already in his room he thought he was sharing with Roman. When I got in he was laying on the couch.

"I saved you the master bedroom, Rome." He said. I chuckled.

"Well, thanks but wrong name."

He sat up.

"We gotta talk," I said.


	12. Chapter 12 Roman and Ruby's surpirse

**Rudi POV- **I sat on the couch with Seth. I knew we had to talk about the relationship that's between us and what we're gonna do in the future.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Seth asked, popping some Tylenol in his mouth.

"What's going on now," I replied, "Yesterday was one of the most craziest days every. You were being really hostel and rude towards me. What's going on?"

Seth looked at his hands.

"I don't want you to lose your job," He sighed. "I know how much the WWE means to you. You sacrificed a lot to get this job. I just-" His voice trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Just don't want you to lose something you love." He was still looking down at his hands. I lifted his head with my hand, forcing him to look at me.

"I love my job a lot. But, if I were to lose that I'd still have other things I love. My sister will still be there, Alexis will still be there, and you'll still be there."

He smiled.

"I'm so sorry for calling you a female dog," His words were soft. "I'd never want to hurt you or make you feel bad about yourself. I'm an idiot for saying it."

"Idiot is an understatement," I mumbled. He chuckled.

"So can I get another chance?"

"As a couple, not yet. As friends sure. I want us to have some space for now."

His smiled faded away like wind. He looked back at his hands.

"Ok," he wined. I kissed his cheek and stood up.

"I'll see you later, Seth," I told him and exited the room. I crossed the hall and went to Ruby's room, where Roman was keeping her company.

_Knock, Knock_

"Got it!" A deep voice yelled. Roman opened the door and smiled. "Morning baby girl." He moved out the way so I could come in. Ruby was sitting at the table eating blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Where'd you get that," I pointed to the breakfast.

"Roman made it," she had a mouth full of pancake, making it hard to hear her.

"Lucky," I pouted. Roman chuckled.

"There's some pancakes in the microwave if you want some," Roman offered. I ran to the cabinet and got a plate. I could smell the blueberry once I opened the microwave. My mouth watered.  
I plopped 3 pancakes on my plate and sat down.

"So how was your 'talk' with Seth?" Ruby asked.

"Were the air quotes necessary? Anyway it was fine. I told him we could still be friends for now until I want him back into my life as a boyfriend," I told her.

"How'd he take it?" Roman took a seat next to Ruby.

"He's upset but he put this upon himself."

There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it.

"I smell Pancakes," Alexis said making her way threw me. Dean shrugged and walked behind her. Alexis made herself at home and grabbed some pancakes off my plate.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Greedy," Dean mumbled.

"Who made this?" Alexis asked. Roman raised his hand. "These are amazing!"

Everyone

**Seth POV- **I was getting ready to enter Roman's room until I heard laughter. Rudi was in there. I didn't want to see her even though she said we could still be friends. I love her a lot and I always will. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Coming!" Someone yelled. Dean opened the door. "Speaking of the devil," he muttered.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure," He moved out the way and I walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Hey Rollins," Alexis waved. She was eating so of course she was being nice. I looked at Ruby who had anger written on her face. Roman got up and came towards me.

"Hey man," He hugged me, "How you feelin?"

"Heart broken," I whispered. He gave me a weak smile.

"I made pancakes if you want some," he told me sitting back down.

"I'm good." I sat on the couch. Dean was sitting next to Alexis.

"We have something to tell you guys," Alexis announced after swallowing some pancake. She looked at Dean who nodded.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant," Rudi wined. It's so cute when she wines.

"No," Dean rejected, "We're a couple now."

Everyone clapped. Including me.

"Congrats," Rome patted Dean's back.

"That's not good," Ruby laughed.

"Why not?" Alexis pouted.

"You're both crazy," Rudi answered.

Of course right after Rudi and I break up Dean and Alexis start dating. Dean looked at me.

"You gonna say anything, man?" He asked.

"I'm happy for you, Ambrose," I told him. He gave me a half smile.

After the girls ate we all went some place where Roman and Ruby had a surprise for us.

"If you two show us a wedding area then you're dead," Rudi threatened. Roman chuckled. We pulled up at an ally. Roman and Ruby got out.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We walked for a minute until we saw a giant bus that said "Injustice" on it.

"Oh my-" Rudi was lost for words.

"This is amazing!" Alexis squealed. I've never seen that side of her before.

"Ruby and I thought that all us riding in one little car is too much so we got a bus," Roman told us. In his hand he held a key.

"We'll take turns driving," Ruby said. Rudi went up to Roman and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She said something to him and he replied. I couldn't really hear them.

Alexis and Dean said they'd drive the rental back to the shop and meet us there. Inside the bus were 2 huge couches and a table. Bunks were in the back.

"This is nice," I told Roman. He smiled.

"I know."

**Rudi POV-**

After we met Alexis and Dean at the shop, Roman said he had rules for the bus. I groaned.

"Calm down Scott, there not hard to follow," Roman assured us. "Rule one, No Sex on the bus."

"What!" Dean shouted out. We all burst out laughing.

"Ok then," My sister laughed.

"Rule two, No arguing," Roman darted his eyes at Seth and I.

"Don't look at me," I told him, "I'm the peace keeper."

"Rule three, No pooping on the bus. If you have to go tell someone so we can stop somewhere."

"Why is that a rule?" Alexis asked.

"Because people clog the toilets and we are not buying a plunger," Ruby commented.

"And finally Rule Four, No drinking and driving."

"Roman that's a law," Seth pointed out.

"Thanks captain obvious," I mumbled rolling my eyes.

We went back to the hotel and got our stuff, boarding it on the bus.

"I wonder how this is gonna work out," I thought.


	13. Chapter 13 Bus ride pt 1

**Rudi POV- **"Everyone ready to go?" Roman asked as he buckled his seat belt to drive the bus. We all gave him a thumbs up. He pulled out the hotel parking lot and began to drive. Alexis was sitting on Dean's lap and ruby was sitting by me. I looked across from me and saw Seth typing away at his phone. Everyone time it went off he responded.

"This is gonna be interesting," Ruby whispered to me pointing over to Dean and Alexis. I chuckled.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Alexis sat on a seat of her own.

"We could play the game we all played as Teens," I suggested. Alexis and Ruby exchanged smiles.

"You mean the would you rather game?" Ruby questioned. I nodded.

"Let's do it!" Alexis clapped her hands together, "Rome, you can play too."

"Alrighty!"

"You playin Seth?" Dean turned to Seth. He looked up from his phone.

"Sure," He said and sat next to me.

"How do the game go?" Roman called from the drivers seat.

"Everyone has to ask someone a would you rather question," Ruby began.

"And then you have to answer it honestly," I finished giggling at the thing my sister and I used to do.

"Ok, who wants to start?" Alexis asked.

"I'll go," Dean offered, "Ruby would you rather be a model or an actress?"

"That's easy, an actress!" Ruby answered. She turned to Roman. "Would you rather be like Jimmy or Jey Uso, Rome?"

"Jimmy, he's way cooler than Jey," He replied.

"Lexi, would you rather date Seth or John Cena?"

I looked at Alexis and then Dean. Dean was getting angry because Alexis started blushing at the question.

"John Cena?" She shrugged. "Would you rather date Ruby or Rudi, Roman?"

My cheeks felt hot and I could tell they were getting red. I saw Seth shoot up from his phone once she stated the question. Roman thought for a minute before answering.

"Rudi."

"Why?" Seth blurted out.

"Yea, Rome," Ruby agreed, "Why?"

"Because Rudi's actually very understanding. Yea, you're really cool Ruby but there's something about Rudi that screams perfection."

"Thanks Roman," I said. He winked at me. Seth growled and gave Roman a sharp glare.

"Seth, would you rather sleep with Nikki or Brie Bella?" Roman asked. At first the question angered me. I hated both twins but Nikki's name sounded like nails on a chalk board in my head.

"Nikki," Seth answered looking at me. I could tell he only said that to make me jealous. I rolled my eyes.

"Why her?" Alexis scowled.

"Because Nikki has more boob than Brie."

"There not real," I mumbled. Alexis and Ruby giggled.

"Don't hate," Seth told me. I laughed.

"On what? A marriage hungry, fake boobed, wannabe? No thanks."

"You're just jealous because she's prettier than you," He shot. Anger was filling in my body like water.

"What did you just say?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Abort, abort," Dean told Seth motioning him to stop.

"She's prettier than you and you know it. Nikki's a better model than you, she's smarter, and she's a better athlete than you."

I had enough. I shot out my seat and attacked Seth. I punched his head and stomach.

Roman pulled over and came back to separate us.

"You bastard!" I yelled trying to beat him more as Roman pulled me away.

"That's enough! Seth in the back now! Rudi you're sitting up front with me," Roman commanded. I gave Seth a sharp glare before sitting up front and buckling up. Seth went in the back and closed the door behind him.

Roman got back on the road and continued driving.

"No way," Alexis gasped. I looked back in my chair. She had Seth's phone.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short, I didn't have much time so I had to stop it there. Hope you enjoyed it and please review...**


	14. Chapter 14 Inner Beauty

**Rudi POV- **"What?" I asked looking back.

"Nothing," Alexis answered quickly. She was keeping something from me. I was getting ready to unbuckle my seat belt when Roman gave me a look. "Please?" Roman shook his head. I growled and sunk into my seat. My phone vibrated in my pocket.  
It's from Aj! I opened the message. Wedding information popped up on my screen.

_~April and Phil's wedding~  
When: 20, September 2014  
Where: Chicago park  
Brides maids dress fittings: Tomorrow 3_

I sucked in my breath.

"Rome what are we doing at 3 tomorrow?" I asked. Roman thought for a minute.

"No, why?"

"Aj had bride maids dress fitting tomorrow. That's hours before raw."

"You can make it," Ruby called from the back.

* * *

Bride maids fitting was only in an hour. I was sitting in the hotel room with Roman and Dean while Alexis and Ruby went out for lunch. Seth was in the back texting and making phone calls.

"I bet he's texting Nikki," I accused. Dean chuckled.

"He's not toots, trust me."

I cringed when he called me toots. I brushed that off.

"Want me to take you to the fitting?" Roman offered. I smiled and nodded.

"You're being really nice to her," Dean pointed out.

"So?"

Dean whispered something in Roman's ear.

"You know it true," Dean laughed. Roman punched him in the arm.

"Dude, no!"

I giggled at their mini argument. I got another text from Aj.

_"Hey you still coming to the fitting?"_

I replied, "Yea, be there 3."

It was 2:00 and I was ready to go.

"Roman! Lets go!" I called from the door.

"Hold on!" He yelled. He came out in a grey and white plaid button up shirt and his hair was in a little bun.

"Come on Cinderella, Imma be late, this place is not close."

Roman chuckled and opened the door. The fitting was on the other side of the state.

"Wanna stop to get something to eat?" Roman asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"Wendy's?" I nodded. He pulled up in the drive-thru of Wendy's and observed the menu.

"Hi, welcome to Wendy's! How may I help you?" A lady's voice buzzed through the mini speaker.

"Hi, I'd like a number 1," Roman looked at me.

"A number 2 please," I said.

"And a number 2," He told the lady. Our orders appeared on a mini screen.

"Anything else?"

"No," Roman replied. The lady gave him further instruction and he drove to the 2nd window. We got our food and began our little trip. We finished out food and made it to the fitting at 2:57.

"Rudi!" Aj cheered. I gave her a hug. Aj looked up at Rome.

"He wanted to come," I told her.

"If that's okay with you," Roman added. Aj smiled.

"That's perfect. Phil couldn't make it so you can be the judge of the dresses."

We went to the back of the shop. Layla, Kaitlyn, and one of Aj's other friends were talking amongst each other.

"Rudi," The Divas rushed to me leaving the other girl behind.

"Hey guys." I looked at the girl.

"Rudi, this is my friend Olivia," Aj introduced. I shook Olivia's hand. She was a small thin brunette that had blonde highlights.

"Nice meeting you," she said.

"You too."

Aj gave each off us dresses and ordered us to go try them on. She had 5 dresses picked out. The first on was an aqua blue dress with a white flower pinned to the side. The length was to my lower thigh. I came out and twirled.

"Hm," Aj got up and checked out the dress. "I like the color, but the flower is just."

"unnecessary," Roman finished. I chuckled at the comment.

"I like it," Kaitlyn said.

"Same here," Olivia agreed.

"Next!" Aj clapped her hands together and sat down.

She was being snappy today.

The next dress was a short light pink dress with no straps. We all came out and Aj shook her head.

Dress #3 was a teal dress that had ruffles at the bottom. Aj rejected that dress to.

The 4th dress was black with a white band. This time Roman said no.

Finally dress #5 was put on. I marveled at my reflection. It was a light brown dress with a baby blue belt. We all came out praying Aj would love it.

"It's beautiful!" She gushed. Hallelujah!

Roman walked to me,

"you look beautiful baby girl," Roman whispered. I smiled.

"You think so?" I asked. He nodded. I gave him a hug.

**Roman POV- **Inside I felt different. Seeing her dressed that way made me notice her inter beauty. Yea I've always known Rudi was a very beautiful woman but now. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of her. Holding her in my arms as she hugged me made me love her.

"Well I think we found the dress," Aj announced. Rudi changed back in her normal clothes and we headed to the hotel.

"Do we have to go straight to the hotel?" Rudi asked me. I looked down at her.

"Where you wanna go?"

She thought for a minute. She flipped her dark brown hair looking outside. I looked at her light brown hand that was only inches away from mine.

_Don't do it Roman, _I thought. She turned back to me.

"How about dinner?" She suggested. I nodded and we pulled up at Fridays. Rudi walked in front of me.

"Welcome to Fridays," A man greeted, "Table for 2?"

We nodded and were led to a little table in the back. Rudi sat in front of me.

"Thanks for taking me here," She smiled.

"Anything for you, babygirl," I told her. She giggled. We ordered some food and drinks moments later.

"So, how is it without Seth?" I didn't even mean to ask that.

"Actually, life seems more... Brighter," She said, taking a swig of her Coke.

"Really?" _Maybe I'd have a shot with her._

"Yea he's just so... What's the word? Free." I chuckled at her statement. "Yea, you haven't talked about anyone special in your life."

"That's because there is no one."

"What? Roman Reigns? The power house of Injustice is single?" She seemed shocked.

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," I assured her. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Whose that?" Rudi leaned in her chair.

"Dean?" I didn't even mean to make it sound like a question.

_"Where y'all at? Seth goin nuts again."_

I groaned.

"What is it?"

"Seth's gone crazy again."

Rudi wined calling our waitress over to pay the bill.

"Allow me," I offered pulling out my wallet handing the lady my credit card.

"Aw, thanks Rome," She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

**Dean POV- **"Seth!" I yelled chasing Seth down hotel parking lot. He was being a total idiot.

"No Dean!" He yelled back running even faster. Out of no where Alexis tripped him making him fall on the ground.

"Niece one babe," I said kissing her cheek. She gave me a wink.

"What the hell Rollins!" She looked down at Seth. Seth was getting ready to track down Roman and Rudi because he thought they were gone too long.

"I'm getting my girl back from him!" He said. I motioned for my girlfriend to let Seth get up. I took the keys from him. Roman and Rudi pulled up.

"About time!" Seth threw his arms in the air. They got out the car.

"What's goin on?" Rudi asked.

"Seth is being a little douche bag," Lexi remarked.

"How?" Roman looked at Seth. Out of no where He threw a punch at Roman. My mouth dropped. Roman was holding his face.

"Seth what the hell!" Rudi yelled aiding Roman.

"He's trying to steal you from me," Seth stated. Roman moved Rudi out the way and punched Seth this time he kept going. I was about to jump in but Rudi stopped me.

"He deserves it," She said. I backed off. 5 minutes later Rudi finally let me break it up. Seth has a giant cut on his face and a black eye.

"Now it's time to talk," my girlfriends and I stood tall over both men.


	15. Chapter 15 Breaking it off

**Rudi POV- **My arms were folded. Seth and Roman sat in front of Dean, Lexi and I. Ruby opened the hotel room door.

"What happened this time?" She asked.

"Yea Seth," I turned towards my ex. "What happened?"

He looked away. I grabbed his chin turning him towards me. "I asked you a question." My voice was sharp and deep.

"You and Roman were taking a while to get back so I got worried. I was planning on going to the dress shop and make sure you both were okay and-"

"Lies!" Lexi interrupted.

"And that wasn't what she was talking about," Dean added.

"Why'd you punch Roman?"

"He punched Roman?" Ruby looked at the bruise the just got worse on Roman's cheek.

"I felt like Roman was trying to steal you from me," Seth admitted.

"Excuse me? Steal me from you?" My temper was going out of control. "First of all Seth! Me and you are done! Done! Never gonna happen again! Not at all! Not in a long shot! Shall I explain more?"

"But, I still have a chance. You said so."

"Not anymore you don't."

**Roman POV-** I knew Seth felt stupid. Rudi told me at dinner that she was better without Seth and now he wants her back. I already made a goal to myself that I'd win her heart soon.  
Crap! Everyone was facing me.

"You okay, man?" Dean asked me. I nodded.

"Yea, I'm cool."

Seth sat there in disbelief. He thought I'd share the heat with him

"So Roman's the one in the clear?" Seth threw his hands in the air. Everyone nodded, chuckling. Seth growled and stormed out the room.

* * *

**Rudi POV- **Finally Raw came and the boys just defeated Helix (Team of Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and BNB). I was suiting up when Alexis walked in.

"Hello, hello, hello girl!" My sister and I said in unison. That was something we said to Alexis when she came in.

"Hey girls," She replied with a giggle. Alexis was way more happier since she started dating Dean. A smile was always on her face. But this time she was happier.

"And your smiling from ear to ear because?" Ruby asked putting her long hair in a braid.

"Oh nothing, just happy," She replied. Her smile grew. Me and Ruby looked at each other. It was like a mirror image of me when I saw the smirk on her face.

"Ok, Lexi."

We were getting ready for our match. The boys were in the ring, gloating about there win.

"The worse thing to do is doubt us," Dean began pacing. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Doubting us is a big mistake. Just like Helix, anyone who does will fall to the ground." Seth was now speaking.

Helix's music came on and Randy had a mic in his hand. Cody and BNB were on opposite sides of him.

"Don't think you boys have won so easily."

I saw Seth come out the ring and grab a kendo stick. He came back in behind Dean and Roman.

My senses kicked in. Something was wrong.

"We have to go out," I told the girls opening the door and exiting our locker room.

"Why?" Lexi asked behind me. We came out and saw Roman and Dean on the ground. Seth was above them. The kendo stick was broken in half.

"Dean!" Lexi gasped covering her mouth. My mouth dropped. My feet kept going. I couldn't stop. Cody was coming at me. I kicked his stomach and threw him into the barricade.

"Rudi!" Ruby called. I didn't looked back. I grabbed a chair, hitting Randy and BNB. I was now in the ring. face to face with Seth. He took a step forward and my girls came to my side. We pounded Seth with punches and kicks. We did our finisher on him and he was now out cold.

"We need some help!" I ordered. Medics came to assist us, wheeling Roman and Dean backstage. Lexi had tears in her. She cried into my shoulder backstage.

"Don't cry," Ruby brushed Alexis' hair with her fingers. Alexis went off. I shook my head.

_Why? Why would Seth do this? _I thought.

"I'll go check on her. You go see the guys."

I nodded and went to the medics. Dean and Roman had different rooms. I walked into Roman's. He was bruised horribly. I could see the slash of the kendo stick.

That poor Samoan went through hell and back. I went and kissed his forehead.

"H-hey baby girl," I could hear the pain in his voice. Something inside me broke. Tears poured down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. Roman sat up, wincing a little bit.

"Don't be," he told me. I cried into his bare chest. Roman buried his face in my hair. I felt his lips on my scalp. He looked up quickly. I looked up to see Seth standing there. Anger was written all over him.

* * *

**Alexis POV- **I was next to Dean, sobbing. He had bruises covering his entire body. I felt a hand on my back.

"I'm so sorry Lexi," Ruby said softly. I buried my face into Dean's side. He was out cold.

"Stop it!" I shot up at the high scream.

"Rudi!" Ruby and I ran to the room next to us. Seth was in the room punching Roman while Rudi was trying to get him off.

"Help!" Rudi yelled. We ran to her side trying to rip off Seth.

"Seth get off of him!" I ordered pulling him back. We managed to yank him back and get him away from Roman. Rudi helped Roman while we addressed Seth.

"What the hell!" Ruby screamed. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Trying to show my girl that, that guy cant love her like me," He said.

"So you beat him up!" I yell.

Seth went silent. I couldn't help but smack him across the face.

"She doesn't love you! Rudi doesn't even like you as a person!"

"You know what! Nikki was right!"

Nikki? What the hell does she have to do with anything?

"Nikki?" Ruby was lost for words.

"Yea bitches!" An annoying voice yelled from the hall. Nikki Bella appeared, going to Seth.

"You." I said coldly.

"Yea, me! I was the one who told Seth that he should break up Injustice."

My eyes went wide. Ruby balled up her fists.

"It was actually nice to see Seth knock your little boyfriend out," She hissed. I shook my head. The normal Alexis would have attacked her. But now, I have no idea what to do.

"You traitor!" Rudi was behind Nikki and Seth. She started towards Nikki. The were only inches away from each other now.

"How? You abandoned Seth and -"

"First of all you half blonde half black don't wanna make up your mind about a fucking hair colored bitch! I didn't abandoned anyone. He was the one who walked away. Second of all who the hell do you think you are?"

Ruby and I tried to cover up giggles we had after Rudi's comment.

"I'm Nikki Bella," Nikki stated. I burst out laughing. "What's funny?"

"I'm looking around the room, Nikki," I began, "And I see that nobody gives a fuck."

Rudi and Ruby laugh. I could tell Nikki was getting frustrated.

"Everyone cares! All my fans care!"

"What fans?" Ruby jumped in, "The ones in your head? Your family?"

"No all the people who come and watch me!"

"Is you stupid? or Nah!"

We all burst out laughing. Rudi knows how to make someone look stupid.

"Ugh!" Nikki stormed off. Rudi looked at Seth, going from a smile to a straight face.

"As for you. Don't call, text, or email any of us."

Seth rolled his eyes. Rudi growled and snatched the color of his black T-shirt.

"If I give you a command. You say ok, got it?!" Seth nodded fearfully. He ran down the hall. I looked at Rudi.

"What are we gonna do now boss?" Ruby asked. Rudi chuckled.

"I guess Fortress is back with 2 new members."

**OMG I finally get to move in with my dad! I haven't seen my father in over 4 years and something came up between me and my step father so Sunday I'm flying over to see my daddy...  
Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter and reviews in the section below l  
l  
l  
l  
v**

**Love ya guys**

**Jayjaylove out!**


	16. Chapter 16 His question

**Rudi POV- "**What am I gonna do?" I panicked. Aj's wedding was only a few days away and I didn't have anyone to go with. Ruby was going with her new boyfriend Nick (Dolph Ziggler), Alexis was going with Dean and I was still free.

"Calm down," Lexi told me, "You'll find someone."

We were in our New Jersey apartment we've been living in for the past 4 years. Ruby was texting downstairs and Lexi was sitting with me.

"Who?"

"Ask Roman. He'll be happy to come."

"I don't know," I said. Roman and I have been talking a lot lately and I didn't want to move our relationship (as friends) any further.

"You know you like him, Rudi."

I blushed. Roman was the guy I always dreamed of meeting. He was kind, sweet, and brave. A Samoan like him with a Dominican like me? I don't know. I flipped my dark brown hair.

"Yep you do. Just ask him," Lexi tossed me my phone. I went through my contacts and saw the pic of me and Roman during training. I clicked call and put it on speaker.

"Hey Rude," Roman said. I smiled.

"Hey Rome," I replied. Lexi motioned for me to ask him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just, uh, wondering-"

"If you could go to Aj's wedding with her!" Lexi blurted out.

"I told you!" I heard someone yell. I laughed when Roman said,

"Shut up Dean!"

"So no?"

"Yea, yea! I'll go with you."

"It's a date?"

"It's a date!" I squealed to myself until I hung up.

"Yay!" I gushed. Ruby came upstairs.

"What?" She asked. I hugged my sister causing her to flinch.

"Roman said he'll go to the wedding with Rudi," Lexi stated.

"Git it girl!" Ruby playfully smacked my butt.

"Shut up!" I said.

* * *

**Roman POV- **"Your winning the girl, Rome," Dean said. I rolled my eyes.

"I actually think you and Rudi would be a good couple," Dolph said. He was rooming with us for the week for Aj's wedding.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I liked Dolph (No homo). He was chill and funny. He was way better than having Seth around.

"Ziggler's right," Dean agreed, "You and Rudi have been talking for a while now and you do what ever she wants."

"I don't even do that with my girlfriend."

I always thought of Rudi and I when I saw Dolph and Ruby. They were cute together. He did everything she wanted and they traveled together. I always wanted that with a girl and I knew Rudi was her.

"Let's make a bet," Dolph began, "You have to ask Rudi to be your girlfriend at the wedding before midnight."

Dean let out a low whistle.

"or what?"

"Or Dean and I get to punch you in the arm 5 times a day for a week."

"Deal!" I shook Ziggler's hand. This would be tough but I knew I could do it.

* * *

The wedding was today. Rudi was going nuts in our hotel room.

"C'mon baby girl," I said, "Sit down, relax for a bit."

"You're right," She sat next to me laying her head on my shoulder. She was in her light brown brides maids dress. I had on a black suit with a white tie.

"Take a deep breath and think. The wedding is just hours away and I don't think Aj would like you being stressed."

Rudi nodded getting back up.

"I'll see you down stairs." Rudi came up to me kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Roman," She said. I nodded.

Downstairs Dean, Dolph, Ruby, and Alexis were sitting at a table talking.

"There goes the love bird," Dolph chuckled. I laughed.

"You ladies look lovely this evening," I told the girls.

"Thanks Roman," They said in unison. They made lovey voices, like they were in love with me.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment," Dean groaned sarcastically.

"You fellas look nice too," I said in my best Shamus impression.

"Where's bae?" Ruby asked.

"Upstairs finishing her hair."

Ruby and Lexi exchanged smiles.

"Imma check on her," Ruby said kissing Dolph's cheek.

"Same," Lexi kissed Dean. Both girls got off their boyfriend's laps and came to me. They both kissed my cheek leaving red lip stick marks on my face.

"I'm a ladies man," I told the guys who rolled their eyes.

"Don't forget the bet," Dolph informed me. I nodded,

"Trust me, this'll help me."

"What'll help you?" A soft voice asked. I looked back to see the girls of my dreams in light brown dress with a baby blue belt across her waist. Her hair was dark brown hair looked lighter as it curled down her back. She had on a light eye shadow which complimented her hazel eyes.

Dolph and Dean let out a cat whistle. I was lost for words.

"Seeing you will help redeem myself," I accidentally blurted out. Rudi looked away, blushing.

"You look beautiful," Dolph complimented.

"Damn!" Dean said. Lexi punched him in the arm.

"Words can't even describe your inner and outer beauty," I said. I sounded like a chump.

"Awwwwww!" Lexi and Ruby said.

"Thanks Rome. You boys clean up nice yourselves," Rudi stated.

"Why thank you," Dolph tightened his tie. Ruby went over and sat back on his lap.

* * *

**The Wedding**

We were outside sitting in chairs as the music played. We were all handed pan flits that said, "Welcome to Phil and April's wedding."

Phil's little sister Sapphire threw flower peddles on the light brown carpet. In a long line Kaitlyn, Layla, Olivia, and Rudi walked down the aisle with bouquets in their hands. Rudi looked at me and smiled. I smiled right back.

Dolph nudged me.

"She'll probably be doing this in the next 2 years," He said. I chuckled. I didn't know if he was talking about Him and Ruby or Rudi and I.

Punk was by reverend awaiting his bride. Aj finally came down the aisle with a baby blue dress that went to her ankles, revealing her baby blue chucks.

I looked at Punk's shoes and noticed he had on back chucks as well.

My mind went somewhere else until I heard loud cheers. I cheered myself clapping for the newly weds.

**The Reception**


	17. Chapter 17 Her Answer

**Rudi POV- **The girls and I were helping Aj change upstairs while the guys were downstairs.

"I could see tears in your eyes Lexi," I called out.

"Nuh uh!" She lied, fake sniffing.

"Yuh huh!" I shot back nidding my head.

"You two are such kids," Aj snickered as Ruby zipped up her party dress.

We left the room walking downstairs. I saw the boys were talking to each other.

"Look at my show off," Ruby gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"And my little Lunitc." Lexi added.

"And my best in the world," Aj chimmed in. All the girls looked at me.

"And Rudi's power house!" They laughed together.

"Oh my god! Girls stop!" I laughed along.

"Look at our Divas!" Dolph greeted giving Ruby a kiss.

"Hey," Aj replied. Punk got up and kissed his bride whispering something in her ear. She whispered something back and he shook his head.

"You girls wanna dance?" Dean asked. Lexi and Ruby were led to the dance floor leaving Roman and I.

"You wanna dance?" I asked.

"No," I frowned.

Roman POV-

I had to act fast.

"I actually wanted to talk to you outside." I grabbed her hand and we walked outside. The wind blowing blew her hair.

"Yea?"

"Well, we've been friends for a year now and I was wondering if you wanted to take it to the next level?"

"As in dating?"

"Yea! We went out for dinner a couple of times before."

"Oh," She turned away. I took a deep breath. "Can you give me a minute?"

She turned and went back inside. I shoved my hands in my pockets.

_You idiot! _I yelled at myself.

"Sorry man," Dolph appered with the rest of the gang.

"She never said no though," Ruby added.

"Yea I guess you're right," i sighed.

Rudi POV- My body trembled. I couldn't believe Roman had asked me that. At my best friends wedding. How did I feel? Well, I was suprised because I never knew he had feelings for me.

"Rudi?" My twin sister rushed towards me.

"Hey," I greeted but she had a confused look on her face.

"Why'd you walk away from Roman?" She asked. I looked down.

"He told you?"

"No, we were looking for you guys and saw the whole thing."

"Oh."

"What's going on, I thought you liked him."

"I do it's just. I didn't expect it. You know, kind of caught me off gaurd."

"Well, you need to answer his question." My sister ordered. I nodded and went on a hunt for Roman. I found him out front sitting on the roof of his car.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," He replied.

"About earlier. I just wanted to say sorry for walking away." he chuckled and slid to the tip of the car.

"It's alright, baby girl. You just needed space."

I smiled,

"So to answer your question, yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Roman leaned forward kissing me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped around my waist.

Roman POV- A low whistle and slow claps were heard. I opened my eyes to see Seth.

"Nice, just nice."

"What are you doing here?" Rudi snarled.


	18. Chapter 18 Taking her away

Rudi POV-

"You alright?" I looked up at Roman then back at where I thought I saw Seth.

"Yea," I stammered, "Lets go back inside."

Heading back inside, Dolph was at the table with my sister.

"Hey doll," I kissed my sisters cheek, sitting next to her.

"Hey girly."

"Where have you two been?" Dolph asked with a smile.

"Just admiring the buildings," Roman winked. I giggled.

After the reception we all went to the hotel. I was beyond tired from all the partying and I could tell Roman was too. I searched my suitcase for my PJ's but all I could find was a pair of yoga pants. I growled in frustration.

"Everything alright, babygirl?" Roman asked.

"I can't find a shirt to sleep in," I wined. Roman chuckled and went to his suitcase. The next thing I knew, a grey shirt the smelled like Tide was over my face. It was Roman's old Shield T-Shirt. Slipping it on, I felt comfort and was ready for bed.

I jumped onto the king sized hotel bed. The covers washed over me like a sea of clouds that ate me alive. Roman cuddled next to me. His giant Samoan muscles held me close making me feel secure and safe.

Roman POV-

The next morning, I notice Rudi was gone. I felt the other side of the bed and could tell she hadn't vanished long. I got up and headed to the living room. Dolph and Ruby joined Rudi for a cup of coffee.

"Morning sunshine," Dolph greeted. I rolled my eyes. Rudi got up and kissed my cheek.

"How'd you sleep, babe?" She asked, brewing me a mug of coffee.

"Fine until I noticed someone left," I narrowed my eyes at her. She giggled and looked at her sister.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you. Ruby and Nick were at the door."

Later that day Rudi and I went to the preformence center to work on some moves she wanted to learn.

"Thats it!" I yelled, "at a girl!"

I noticed Nikki walking over from the corner of my eye.

"Hello gorgeous," she waved. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Agressive? I like it."

Rudi got up.

"And you're here because?" She growled.

"Well I work in this buisness I think I can come here if I want."

Rudi POV-

Just the sound of her voice irritated me.

"Well in that case," I went to Roman and kissed him. Hearing Nikki snort and walk away I stopped.

"You know you don't have to kiss me to make her jealous right?" Roman asked. I nodded kissing his cheek.

"I was meaning to tell you," I began, "My parents planned a dinner for me and Ruby. They know Nick is gonna be there-"

"But not me?" He cut me off.

"They don't know we're dating."

Roman sighed.

Roman POV- I was at the hotel with Dolph getting ready for dinner with the twins parents.

"You nervous?" Ziggler asked. I nodded.

"Yea, they still think shes with Seth."

"Well Rudi hasn't talked to her mom in a while."

He had a point. On the way there I sat in the back with Rudi. She cuddled close. Her long dark brown now with blonde ends was under my chin. Pulling up to the house I took a deep breathe. Before we could knock a small Dominican woman opened the door.

"My babies have arrived!" She annonced.

"Mommy, como esta?" Ruby asked, shocking Dolph and I that she knew spanish.

"Mucha gente, pero feliz de ver a mis niñas."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"She said Busy but happy to see my girls," Rudi filled me in. I nodded.

_This is going to be a confusing night, _I thought.

We walked in to the smell of fried chicken, candy yams, and black beans. There dad was over the stove making magic.

"Look whose arrived," He said. He didn't really sound much like a dominican so i assumed he was black.

"And who is this?" There mother asked, refuring to me.

"This is Joe," Rudi introduced.

"Then wheres Colby?" Their father asked. To me his voice sounded quite happy.

"We broke up a couple months back."

"I'm Aaron, and this is Rosa. It's so nice to meet you," Their father stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Scott," I shook his hand feeling honored.

I nodded and we all sat at the table.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo?" Rosa asked.

"Bueno vamos a estar en la nueva temporada de totales Divas" Rudi replied.

"I'm so lost," I whispered to Aaron.

"I am too. I ask to her speak english when it comes to the girls around me." He chuckled.

"She asked us how work was going," Ruby helped, "And Rudi told her about our signing in Total Divas."

"Sorry baby," Rosa apologized. Dinner was served and we began to eat.

"So why do you love my daughter?" Aaron asked me.

"Well, shes a smart, beautiful, confident, and sweet girl. I'm lucky to have her."

Rudi blushed and kissed me cheek.

"What about you Nick?" He turned to Dolph.

"Ruby is one of the funniest girls I know. She's very talented in the ring and knows how to cheer a person up," He turned to his other half.

"If the girls are happy then I'm happy," He said. There was a knock on the door. Aaron was about to get up when I stopped him.

"i'll get it," I told him. Opening the door Dean had panick looks on their faces.

"We have a problem," he huffed. Letting him in he sat down.

"Whats going on Dean?" Dolph asked.

"Seth... He took Alexis."

Rudi POV-

My heart stopped. My crazy ex-boyfriends has my best friend.

"She went to go to the store to get something for her head since it's been killing her for the past week and shes been throwing up a lot so an hour later I get a call. Seth was saying that until he gets what he wants he's keeping her with him."

Tears streamed down my eyes.

"No!" I cried. I buried myself in Roman's shoulder. Then, something hit me.

"You said she's been getting headaches?" I asked. Dean nodded.

"We have no time for you asking those sort of questions Scott," He said, "That brat has my girlfriend!"

"Oh no," Ruby looked at me.

"Dean I know this is the wrong time to tell you this but-" Ruby began.

"Your girlfriends pregnant."


End file.
